youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jubei
Jubei, is the Ex-leader of the Revolutionary Group Red Dawn in Hell and Currently a Chaotic Neutral Figure on Earth. He was considered to be one of the most powerful Demon in all of the Seven Circle's of Hell thanks to his mastery and proficient of both his Various Abilities and his Unorthodox and Unpredictable Martial Art Style, as well as the current holder of the Prestigious title, Greatest Swordsman in the Hell. He is currently resides on Earth in Happy Harbor but is known to live in Rogue City, He is widely known by his adopted alias of Dante Gray a Famous Archaeologist and Scientist Apperance Jubei is a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Red Dawn outfit: a high collared black shirt with the Group's crest on its back, which Jubei tended to leave slightly open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his various tools. During later years, his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords. By adulthood, Jubei became a tall and fit man with his hair grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. Prior to his accepting Belial's truce, Jubei's attire consisted of the Red Dawn's traditional outfit without an armour. After accepting the truce, his attire took the form of the standard warrior dress of his era, consisting of bright red traditional armour that was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his Group's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as his own Personal's forehead protector after the truce with the Belial, but this was discarded upon his defection of Hell. During battle, he often carried an orange-coloured war fan on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern, coloured bright red, in both of the top corners. Personality Jubei is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as when a Chibified Alucard was tied on his head due to him being unable to walk. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other Demon that the Justice League has labeled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked Chaos how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Superman, one the Strongest Hero's on the Planet, even smiling defiantly when doing so. Jubei has displayed a more competitive side about him where he, along with Alucard and Nova Dyson, got into a childish argument about who gets to take down some Criminals stationed just outside the Warehouse when the three of them came out to confront them. Although, this might be because he was a little angry at Nova for trying to order him around. Jubei also appears to have a sense of honor (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appears at The Watchtower and claims he will help the Justice League, because it would be too lame if his future enemies or Alley's were to die. He was also appalled when he heard that Joker subjected the kids in the Wearhouse to drugs. This is in stark contrast to what most people seemed to think about him, since Batman claimed that Jubei is infamous for his cruelty, and one of Joker's men claimed he cut out the hearts of one hundred Demons and sent them to Belial in order to gain his trust to form a truce. Jubei has displayed a cruel side, offering to strike Black Canary yet again after already vivisecting her body in half. He also suggested to leave the kids in the wearhouse behind, as they were too much of a burden to deal with. Despite Jubei's terse and rather cruel demeanor towards others, he has shown to have some measure of compassion, such as how he decided to help The Team from time to time even though he originally did not want to have anything to do with them. He also warned the Justice League to be careful of Joker's new plans, and told those who did not have the ability to block out gas to stay away. Jubei is also very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Nova asked if he was a friend of Alucard, to which he replied no, and even offered to make an excuse to make Nova feel better about him saving Alucard. Soon after, a wounded Alucard went to thank him, only for Jubei to reply that Alucard would die if he did not sleep. Later when Nova asked what would happen to Alucard if he was allowed to run rampant while still wounded, Jubei replied that the outcome was simple: Alucard's wounds would open up and he would die. He also has no qualms explaining to other people on how he accomplished nullifying their attacks with his abilities, and before that, even stated to Black Canary that weaklings do not get the right to choose the manner in which they die. History 2017-2018 Equipment Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Neutral